Robins United
by YJ FTW
Summary: In every BatFam story I've read, whether it's regular or reversed, the boys never get along well. Let's see how they do now that the situation is DO OR DIE! All Robins (excluding the girls) also including Terry.
1. Welcome!

**Hello my fellow readers and writers. I'm here today to test the Bat family trust :D And yes I made it reverse!Batfam... Well, almost XD. It will include everyone from Dick to Terry.**

**I don't want anyone to repetitively ask how old they are so I'm going to tell you ONCE:**

**Dick (13)**

**Jason (20)**

**Tim (14)**

**Damien (15)**

**Terry (25)**

**I'm sorry for those of you who are waiting for me to update Feelin' Crash, but I just thought of this so I decided to write it.**

**Anyway, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that I do not own any of the robins. I wish I would, but sadly the universe seriously hates me.**

**Bold: Darkseid (Me)**

_Italics Underline: Angel (Me)_

_Italics: Videos _

_**Bold Italics Under line: Both**_

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Ugh..."

"What the fu-?!"

"You..."

"The hell is going on?"

"What in the world?"

"My head is totally not feeling the aster."

"Aster? But Aster is a flower."

_Ooo! Everyone is here and everything is in place! I can't wait for this to s-OW! What was that for?_

**Shut up, idiot! They'll hear you. You don't want to spoil anything do you?**

_No..._

**Then SHUT UP!**

_Geez! Calm down... I will._

"Um. We can hear you."

_**Shit.**_

_Well, too late. Anyway, I'm guessing you guys are wondering why you are here and who the hell the others are._

"You better have a fucking good reason for bringing us here. Damn, I had Joker caught red handed. Thanks to you, he fucking got away. AGAIN!" The guy in the lovely red helmet was waving an AK-47 in the air like crazy.

**Yea. Well we do. _Jason_ A.K.A Red Hood.**_  
_

"How..."

_Oh we know everything about each and every one of you. Almost all of you. Terry is too new for us. Or for me I guess. Darkseid, here knows a lot though. AND NO, I don't mean the evil god of all things bloody Darkseid. I'm mean my partner. _

"Terry?"

"Who is he?"

A guy in a VERY modified Batman suit got up from the corner of the room and walked up to the group of confused birdies.

"That, would be me."

A chilling cackle tore through the tension in the room. Each of the birdies and the bat turned to the shortest Robin in the room who was still rolling on the floor and laughing.

The wannabe Batman scowled at the bird and asked in an irritated tone "And what is _so funny_?" The ebony-haired boy just stared at him with a blank face until he broke out in laughter again.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? That has to be the worst imitation of Bats that I have ever seen. And I have seen _a lot _of those."

The failed imitator scowled again, obviously pissed. "What are you talking about? I AM Batman." All the Robins looked at each other and started laughing. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!"

To say the 'supposed Batman' was pissed was an understatement at this point.

One of the Robins stepped up, wearing a similar costume as the original Robin but with black hood attached to his hood."Excuse me, but you're an _imbecile. _Father would never stop being Batman, NO MATTER WHAT. The only reason that he _might_ give it up is if Pennyworth made him."

A boy with short, cropped brown hair looked a little confused."Why are you calling Batman Father? It's really creepy. Like you really are his blood son or something."

Jason's eyes grew wide when he realized what happened. "WHAT THE HELL? Who the fuck did he lay? Did he forget to used a fucking condom or something?" Damian opened his mouth to speak but was abruptly cut off by a voice.

**Don't tell them! You'll ruin all the fucking videos!**

_Yeah! We have spent a lot of time planning this out._

The whites of Dick's mask grew impossibly wide."Please tell me you guys hear the voices too. Beacuse this is not the first time I've heard them.." Each of the Robins slowly nods, confirming to Richard that he is, in fact, not going crazy.

_Oh, shit. We forgot to introduce ourselves. _

**Only you could forget something like that.**

_Stop yelling at me! You can do that later. _

**Bu-**

_Okay, so my name is Angel and I am so excited to do this. I've seen so many of them but I never thought I'd do one._

**And my name is Darkseid, but not the evil bloody one. Or at least the one in your universe.**

Two girls appeared, both dark haired and wearing glasses. One had devilish horns above her head and the other a halo.

"So is there any reason you brought us here?" Terry asked.

_**So we decided to show all of the Robins their pre-ceeder. And don't worry Terry, you're in here too even though you've never been a Robin. And, if we want, maybe we'll throw in a couple of the Batgirls too. **_

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back up a little, how did that wannabe become Batman, WITHOUT BEING A ROBIN! I barely got to be a Robin and that's only because Goldie left."

_**Well, why don't you sit down and find out?  
**_

A bright flash filled the room. When it died down, two white sofas appeared in front of a large, large flat screen tv. Each Robin warily sat down on a spot- Dick, Jason, and Tim on the right couch and Damian and Terry on the left.

_**Time to get this party started!**_

_Oh, wait! I forgot the popcorn. This can't be a movie without popcorn._

The girl with the halo snapped and popcorn appeared in on their awaiting laps._  
_

The girl with the devil horns smirked evilly and clapped.

Each girl disappered, the halo one in a white puff and the horned one in a red puff.

And the screen flickered to life.

* * *

_I can't wait for the next chapter! Oh, the things I have planned!_

**Don't you mean we?**

_Yea, right whatever. Anyway, I want to see what our readers think. Oh and sorry for not updating Feelin' Crash. I'm half-way done. So much school work to be done in the last few weeks of school! UGH._

**Please leave a review in the bow below :D**

**d Thank you! b**


	2. Somewhat of an explination

**We are back with another chapter of Robins United! Sorry that it's taking a while. Semester exams are pains in the butthole. DX**

**Also, one more thing. WE GOT A REVIEW! I was so excited but then I read it and was a little sad. **

**To Grace, DUH! IT WILL BE CONFUSING! Grace here told us that she is, confused. But all stories are confusing at first. But I am trying to convince Angel to call it a crossover with Batman. Maybe that will make more sense. Tell us what you think IN A REVIEW.**

**DISCLAIMER: _DO WE HAVE TO REPEAT OURSELVES?_**

**_WARNING: A whole Robin-load of arguing ahead! Get ready for tazing, smacking and cussing action!_**

_Italics: Video_

* * *

_And the screen flickered to life._

Each Robins stared at the screen, their curiosity perked.

_A camera swooped around the Batcave. It quietly zoomed across the three levels of the cave each boy knew so well. The top layer was filled with scattered trophies of sorts- a giant penny, an large joker card and a life-size robot dinosaur decorated to floor. _

_The bottom level held the Batmoblie, a light gloss against the black exterior. The infamous bat_

_The middle story held the real jewel. The famed Batcomputer was alive, the screen was glowing with codes. _

_But that wasn't the most surprising part. The biggest surprise was the elderly man sitting in the chair. Though he looked old, his eyes twinkled in a blue light._

Simultaneous gasps filled the room.

Terry snorted, "You guys act like you've never seen Bruce before." Each bird's jaw dropped as they stared at Terry. Damian was the first to snap out of his trance.

"What the hell are you talking about? Father is not that old yet. What time is it in your time period?"

Terry shrugged. "2039"

Dick jolts up, "2039? What happened to 2010*? How old is Bruce? How old are _you_?"

_No, you can't tell them! You'll ruin the surprises!_

**Angel, shut the fuck up! You literally just ruined the suspense I was trying to build up! Honestly, it's a surprise that I haven't smacked you in face yet. **

_And you won't, right...?_

_*SMACK*_

**Sorry, that's semester exam stress that was released. Plus, it's just fun to prove you wrong like that.**

_*Rubs red cheek* You are such a pain in the-_

**Don't.**

_Fine. Continuing._

_"Terry McGinnis, come down here." Video suddenly pauses._

_Wait!_

Both girls reappear, but this time sitting on a couch with popcorn and drinks.

**WHAT IS IT NOW?!**

_Duh! Terry's mask! *Snaps*_

All the Robins burst into laughter as the poor man tried to cover his nearly nude self and his Batman boxers.

**Don't look child. *Covers eyes***

_Hey! *Tries to remove hands* I am not a child! And if anything, you're younger than me! You're the youngest in the room in fact!_

"I'm older than Darkseid? YES! That's so asterous. But seriously DIS-TURBING, heavy on the dis. You look like you're fourteen or something!" Dick Grayson continued to laugh until he got smacked by Red Hood.

"Will you cut it out with the 'turbs' and the 'dis's' and 'asters'? God, you are even worse than _my_ Nightwing!"

"I become Night-who?"

**WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! Stop spoiling the fucking moment! And Angel you may be older than me... *Points finger towards the innocent looking angel* But, that doesn't stop me from doing this! *Tazes to death***

_*Immediately starts to half-cry and half-laugh* Sh- Stop! Help! Haha- Help! Stop! *Continues to get tazed*_

"Um, can someone get me some clothes..." The Robins stare at a seriously nude Batman. Certain birdies are trying to keep themselves from laughing once more.

***Stop tazing and snaps* There. Happy?**

"Thank you. At least some one has the nerve to get me some clothing."

_*Still laughing a little with tearful eyes* God, what is wrong with you?_

**Well _sorry _if I'm not the happiest camper. You know I thought really far into this plot and if you guys don't shut up, then you'll ruin a lot of my plans. So not asterous. _  
_**

"Hey! How come she gets to say 'asterous'!" Dick complained. Damian smacked him over the head, "Because _she_ is the person who took us all from our lives and dumped us in this room!"

_**Thank you! **_**At least someone understands who _wonderful_ I am.**

_Not as wonderful as me though!_

**WILL YOU JUST-**

"Can we please continue and get over with this? Father must be worrying about my sudden absence."

***Glares at the 20 year old and snaps***

_Terry entered in his civvies. A lovely brown jacket with white stripes on the sleeves and completely black shirt underneath. Along with dark grey jeans and black pointy-toed shoes._

_"Am I in trouble?"_

_"No, but soon, we'll be. I have suspected for a while that the Jokerz are cooperating with Powerz and planning to get rid of the competition." McGinnis's eyes narrowed the second he heard the word 'Jokerz.'_

All the Robins looked towards the unmasked adult. He too had his eyes narrowed. This must be a memory. A horrible one at that. They focused their attention back to the screen.

_"Why should I go after them? I mean it's not like they can get rid of us."_

_"Remember when you first saved me? They'll try to get rid of me first. In my old age, I can still fight back, but not for long. Also... You don't want to forget what they did to your __father, do you?"_

_Terry looked to his right trying not to show the fact that, yes, he wanted to forget. But, doing so means letting go of his father. He gathered up his courage and faced Bruce._

_"No." _

_Video ends._

Loud clapping was heard. Everyone (excluding Terry) stared at Angel as she continued to slap her hands together.

_Gotta love sob stories! *Notices that no one, not even Darkseid, was clapping* What? I like sob stories. Especially yours Jason._

Dick elbowed his brother. "I think someone is crushing on you!"

Again, Red Hood smacks the thirteen year old. He begins to mumble something about 'How does the little douche become Nightwing?' or something like that.

_Sorry Terry. We just want you guys to get to know each other. We figured that you'd fight and wouldn't get along, so we just decided to do it through video and memories. Oh and I'm terribly sorry about your father. He really was a great man._

"You don't have to apologize... What do we do now, though?" Terry asked, trying to hide his sorrow and anger.

_**Duh, **_**we play the rest of the videos. I mean, how are you supposed to connect if you don't know each other's backstories?**

"Wait, so you're playing all of our backstories?" Jason questioned nervously.

_Well, you'll see. Wait 'til we play yours!_

Both girls snap and disappear without trace. The last thing plastered on the Angel's face was the smirk of the Devil.

* * *

**Unseen Viewing Room (Not soundproof)**

**Well that could have gone better.**

_No shit Sherlock!_

**YOU DID NOT JUST STEAL MY LINE!**

_Maybe I did. *Smiles innocently*_

**Maybe there's gonna be a another taze attack for someone**

_*Sweatdrop*_

**YOU WILL DIE! *tazes Angel to death***

_*Half crying and half dying* STOP!- STOP!_

* * *

**Back to the Boys**

"Shit, what do we do now? No offense to you guys, but I have enough bastards who know my backstory already." Jason was prepared to shoot his way out of there, not that he could that is.

"Simple. We find a way out while those girls are gone or create an escape plan. And one of those 'bastards' is me, Todd."

The little Jaybird glared at Damian. "Well, how are we supposed to find a way out when the room has no fucking possible exits?!"

Tim joined the conversation. "Well, for one, we know that Angel and Darkseid can send us here and back to our timeline. Also, if and when they snap, whatever they want will come and go. They're only exit for now."

"What are you trying to say Replacement?"

"I'm 'Replacement'?"

"Um guys. Right now would be a disastrous time to fight. Besides what I think Timmy here is trying to say is that if we provoke or convince them to snap, then maybe they can send us home."

"I think Dickie is right. Terry, what do you think?"

McGinnis thought about it. It could work. We'd never know until we try the idea. Right when he was about to answer they heard screaming.

_STOP!- STOP!_

"Poor Angel."

"Agreed."

"Damn, she screams loudly."

"I think my ears are going deaf. This is seriously dist-"

"Don't you dare Grayson..."

"Sorry."

The screaming ceased. There was an awkward atmosphere hovering the boys.

"So..." Tim began to break the silence. "What do you think Ter?"

"I think we should give it a try."

Darkseid appeared and another video began.

**Sit back down guys! This is Damian's past.**

"Shit."

Dick noticed Angel wasn't there.

"Um... Where's Angel?"

**Recovering.**

She had a devilish smile plastered on her face. God, it was freaky. More freaky than Joker's signature grin. Each boy sat down with wide eyes and hesitation.

The plan won't commence for a while...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Yes, the chapter for Feelin' Crash is coming out today!**

**And yes, Angel is recovering from a little paralyzation...**

**HOPEFULLY MUAHAHAHA!**

**Paralyzation brought to you by yours truly, Darkseid ;)**

**See you next time... IF THERE IS ONE!**


End file.
